gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Abnormal: Teasers
Disclaimer This is not the full story, these are just small teasers meant to drum up hype, and give a general idea what the story will be like. For the full story, please click here to read, Abnormal:Serenity Documentary Serah Lexicon Head of Overseer Operations 1887 - Present Head of Overseer Investigative Branch 1885 - 1886 Serah glared into the camera set up in front of her, capturing her every move, red light blinking rapidly. The interviewer rolled his finger, waiting for her to start talking. She sighed, tapped her cigarette out in the ash tray, and gestured to the photo wall behind her, tapping one in particular. A young man in his late teens, dark brown shoulder length hair, a cigar in his mouth, a gleeful smile on his face as he stood around his fellow brothers in arms, a lush forest behind him. "Troy Pistós..." She finally began "Born in Gaia, to Nolan and Emily. His mother was a nurse, his father, a weapons designer for Hephaestus Industries. He worked there for twenty years, getting up at three AM every morning, smoked a cigarette and went to work. Didn't come home till the sun went down. Troy watched his old man do this every day for fifteen years, decided he didn't want that life, signed up to be an Overseer. Within six months, he was in boot camp, destroying everyone in his path. Fortunately for him, or...unfortunately, depending on who you talk to; The Spartans declared a... War of independence." She rolled her eyes at the statement, muttering under her breath "Fucking savages. "Troy was in the third or fourth battalion shipped out to Sparta. There, he killed seventy-eight combatants. After the war, he moved to Athens and became an investigator for the Athens Police Department. There, he helped solve the Pleonektés case, got the entire family put away. In the excitement, I guess, he got a girl, named Laura I think..." She paused, peered down at her desk in sadness "That is except Giovanni, who put a hit out on Troy, the only member of the force who publicly announced their involvement in the case. The assassin in question, Barbary broke into Troy's house in the night and killed his wife, and ran before he got home." She looked into the camera, slapped a photo of Troy from 1884, the hair on his temples were gray, his eyes that were full of life in the former photo were empty, void. "He used his resources to track down Barbary." She elicited a light chuckle "When we found the body, it took us six weeks to identify who it was-" She cleared her throat-"He left the force not too long after, rejoined the Overseers over here in Gaia. When a Private Investigative branch opened, he was the second person to volunteer under me. He was a fine worker, great work ethic..introverted though. Only talked to people when he needed evidence, or help on a case. It uh..it wasn't until the Gryffion case that he said more than two words to me." Serah opened a cabinet in her desk, withdrawing a rather large folder, and placed in on the desk. It was large as a novel, had bright red [CAUTION] tape wrapped around it. She glared at the interviewer, then stared into the camera, allowing them to take in the image. "And now... we have Katherine Thárros." "Katherine first appeared on our radar in 1883, came off an immigration boat from Hades under the name... Harleen Jade. She was arrested within six weeks for preventing a robbery. Now, you might be thinking, why would she be arrested? Well. She broke the guy's arm in four places, shattered his nose, and left him in a pool of piss n' blood. We let her off with a warning, told her not to do it again, yada-yada. Well, low and behold, we had to book her for vigilantism when we caught her breaking into a drug ring. This time, we told her if we caught her again, she'd be going away for a long time. It wasn't until oh...1890 we figured out this Harleen and Katherine were the same person. Truly we were idiots back then, but I digress. We didn't hear anything from her, we assumed she was just some young kid working out anger through...her own form of justice, and what we said finally got through to her." She paused, putting a photo of The White Fox, an infamous vigilante from the 60's. "It was about four months after we dealt with Harleen that the White Fox started hitting criminals around Athens. A year after The Fox showed up, it started hitting the Gryffion family." She smiled, "It was when she showed up, that the Gryffions started to crumble." ''Assassination Katherine positioned herself across the glass palace of the Horizon Club, a place where the rich, the powerful, the high and mighty of Eirene sat around drinking expensive wine, eating fancy cheese while bitching about how hard their lives are. She waved her hand over her left wrist, her blue holographic keyboard of her User Interface ignited, brightening half her face. Katherine tapped a few keys, launching her drone from her pack, she sent it in to scan the inhabitants of the club. It scanned ten individuals, highlighting them, six red, one orange, and three green. The red were guards, each armed with at least a side arm. The green were innocent employees, just doing their jobs, putting up with the manchildren, and the orange was her target, surrounded by guards. Katherine considered her options, sniper; she could just shoot Gate, but doing that would probably send all the guards after her. Brute force; she could try charging in, guns blazing, but that would probably get her killed, and Gate would more than likely lock himself in his panic room. Lastly, a choice she didn't want to use, was to send her drone in, and hitting the trigger, causing it to explode, killing everyone in the room, including the innocents. She grimaced, it was truly a pick your poison scenario, either they give chase, she gets her ass kicked, or she has innocent blood on her hands. Katherine sighed, she chose her sniper rifle from her inventory, drew her hood over her head, and typed a few more keys on her UI, her mask atomized over the top half of her face, the eyes lit up bright blue, hiding them, and a black mesh went over her mouth, a digital editor disguised her voice, making it deeper, in case anyone heard her. Katherine set up her rifle on the balcony, lining up the shot with Gate's head. She was hired a week prior by a man who only went by '''Mr. Red', to kill Gate, claiming he was a nuisance to his political campaign. She didn't question it, she took the money up front, and spent the following four days studying Gate's moves, trying to decide the best way to kill him. A day prior she learned from one of Gate's employees, that he'd be at the Horizon Club tonight. She placed her finger on the trigger, held her breath, and pulled. The bullet soared through the air, smashing right through the glass, into his skull, painting the wall behind him with his brain matter. Wasting no time, she folded her gun, and made her way down the fire escape, dialing Mr. Red. "It's done." "And your bonus has been transferred, Ms. Fox." ''Sorcerers on a Train'' The trio stood on top of the speeding bullet train, rain pounding the silver metal at their feet like bullets, the leader wearing his smug smile, knowing his victory would soon be upon him as he watched the ebony tower of Panoplia come ever so closer. To his left, he could faintly hear the roars of the local militia in their dirt buggies in their hunts for monsters in the shadows of the night. To his right, the city of Panoplia, their lights bright, completely unaware of the danger he possesed, of what he intended to do. He glanced at his minions, their faces shrouded by their hoods, water dripping from the edges. They were loyal to the end, ready to give their life for the cause, ready to end it all at his word. He let out a laugh, a laugh fit for the Lord of the Dead himself. His laughs ceased when another form crashed onto the top of the train. He turned to see a woman clad in a dark midnight blue overcoat, a silver-gold chain dangled from her neck. On the end, an all-too familiar logo whisked merrily in the wind, an A surrounded by a globe. An Abnormal Agent. The woman glanced up, her black scarf or sash covering half of her face, he noted a similar-looking Abnormal logo on the sash, instead this one was red. "Ozymandias, how about we all just pack our bags, go home, and forget this whole "attempting to blow up the capital building" never, ever happened?" The agent asked, her voice dry, devoid of humor. "Or, do you want me to exercise the full extent of the law?" "Law!?" Ozymandias bellowed, "What law, may I ask? The very law that keeps these people in a permanent state of despair? The law of the government that doesn't care if these people live or die? The law of the government that refuses aid to these people, even when they're struck with ailments of the untamed wasteland, or the private military forces that invade their lands?" The agent nodded, "Yes." "Well, dear agent. I humbly decline." He said, snapping his fingers. His two followers launched across the steel, orange orbs engulfed their hands. The agent let out a sigh, two swords seemingly made of the water hailing down upon them. She raised her hand and the two swords soared toward her enemies, striking the first square in the head, the body crashed into the steel, blood pouring down. The second sword missed, barely scratching her second opponent's clothing. Before the agent could conjure a second attack, her opponent had already reached her, the agent brought her hand up in defense, the disciple struck, the orb exploded, destroying most of the second rail car. Ozymandias let out another laugh, covering his mouth to prevent saliva from spilling. Cackling at the death of a supposed god-like Abnormal. His face hardened when the smoke vanished, the agent walking toward him, a white shield seemingly made of dozens of fist-sized hexagons protecting her. "Care to try that again, old man?" The agent asked, not a scratch on her. It was here he noticed the silver ring with the ruby jewel in it's center. "The Ring of Zeus" he gasped "So, that's what gives you your power?" "No." She replied, bluntly, looking at the ring, pride in her eyes, "It enhances my own power, and gives me others." She gave a slight nod, "So in a way, you're right. You still want to continue this foolishness?" "I will die for my cause. Will you?" The agent smirked and extended her hand, a graysteel blade blinked into existence with a white flash, resting the blade on her shoulder, "Let the game begin..." Don't Fuck with the Mentor Katherine and Troy entered the study of Gwydion Aldrich, illuminated only by a fairly large number of candles who's flames expanded and shrunk with the sound of someone inhaling and exhaling, Katherine stopped walking about fifteen feet from the shadowed figure sitting in front of her, his back to her. She awaited approval to begin speaking, not wanting to anger the demi-god in front of her, much less the younger, potentially more dangerous lot in the room outside. "So..." Gwydion started, sending a shiver down Katherine's spine, "The daughter of Molly and Aaron has finally arrived." Katherine stared at the man as he got to his feet, and turned to her, his face and body aging with each breath taken, appearing younger with every inhale, gaining wrinkles, his facial hair grew from a stubble, all the way to a full-grown white chest-length beard, and his hair graying with every exhale, the very sight was impossible, she knew it was, but it was happening right in front of her. "I am mistaken?" Gwydion asked, not out of impatience, his face showed understanding "You knew my parents?" Katherine asked, her voice shaken, fear and hope underlining her words Gwydion smiled, "Yes, I did. Your mother was my star apprentice, your father...he was an asshole." Katherine glanced toward Troy and shrugged, "Yeah...sounds about right." Troy glanced between Sophia standing in the shadows, and Gwydion, crossing his arms, "So what the hell are you people? Cultists? Followers of Jupiter?" Gwydion kept his attention on Katherine, but addressed Troy, "No. We are the Order of the Blue Rose." Troy chuckled in disbelief, "No you're not, they've been disbanded for seven years." "Says who?" "Th-The Minister of Foreign Affairs, after the Spartan War..." "What you hear or see on the news isn't always what happens, dear Troy Pistós." Troy's face hardened, "You know me?" "I know a great many things, Troy. I know how your wife and child died, I know what you were doing prior, and what you did to those responsible. I know what you did in the Spartan War." Any semblance of anger shattered to fear and sorrow, "Please..don't." "Seventy-eight confirmed kills, ah but what about those kills you didn't tell, you didn't report?" "Shut up." "Sophia, tell me, shouldn't that number be in the triple digits? I believe the last reading was..one hundred and thirty-four?" Troy withdrew his revolver, aimed it straight at Gwydion's forehead. "I said shut up, old man!" Sophia reached for her knife, but stopped when Gwydion raised his hand, Katherine froze in place, her hand only inches above her own weapon. Gwydion simply waved his hand, and Troy screamed in agony, dropping his gun. The metal orange, a plume of black coming off his hand. Gwydion let out a laugh. "It's been ages since I've had this kind of entertainment, Troy, Katherine." Katherine blinked, perplexed at his reaction, "What the fuck is going on?" Gwydion snapped his fingers, a wooden chair erected from thin air. The elder took a seat, letting out a groan of pain. "I am simply jesting with Troy." "Jesting!? You're mocking the shit I've done in my life!" "Boy, if you know the things I've done, it makes what you have look like daycare playground shite, now shut your mouth." Katherine heard Sophia elicit a sigh of annoyance, was this a common occurrence from Gwydion? "Now," Gwydion continued, "Let's get down to business." Category:Fan Stories Category:Fan Creations